


Noctis’ Perfect Omega

by Meloraaa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Intersex Prompto Argentum, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Prompto Argentum, intersex omega, prompto has breast in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloraaa/pseuds/Meloraaa
Summary: Noctis loves his omega. And Prompto would do anything for is alpha.That's it, thats the fic. This is purely self indulgent smut, so please feel free to enjoy.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 72





	Noctis’ Perfect Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't given up on this fandom! I love my precious boys!
> 
> Please read the ending notes if you follow my Prompto prompt collection, there's some changes that you should be aware of! I hope you enjoy this one shot of nothing but smut.

If there was one thing Noctis was proud of, it was of his omega Prompto.

So breathtakingly beautiful. A smattering of freckles across his beautiful Ivory skin, no matter where you looked. Whether it be his face, his lean stomach, his semi-built arms or his toned yet plush thighs; There was always some kind of constellation of freckles that the raven always found himself raining kisses upon and tracing idly while they were cuddling. His blonde hair was a rarity in Insomnia, a rarity that drew attention to him whenever Noctis found himself taking a random midday stroll with his omega. His sapphire encrusted collar showing off the ravens status without any questions. And the dog tag attached to said collar that stated ‘’PROPERTY OF NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM’’ Which Prompto wore proudly and elegantly.

Well...not too elegantly at this precise moment since the blonde has found himself on his knees as his alpha’s cock repeatedly found itself making a home within the warm carven that was his mouth. 

He felt beautifully used as one of Noctis hands fisted his soft blonde locks for leverage as he plunged himself even deeper inside the blondes mouth, his cockhead brushing the back of his throat and making a home for itself. Prompto found himself moaning wantonly, a deep shudder raking through his body as he felt a trickle of precum slip down his throat. He was a little sad however. With how deep his alpha was lodged into his mouth, all his alpha’s spunk was reaching right past his tongue, where he desperately wanted it. Where he can taste the princes musk on his tongue and just drown himself on his favorite treat.

Prompto was, for lack of a better word, a cumslut. In every sense of the word. 

He loved when his alpha got ridiculously rough with him. Gripping him by his hair, forcing him down onto his knees with no regards to the hardwood floors skinning his kneecaps, and treating him like a ragdoll that was only there to sate his primal desires. And Prompto would gladly follow the ravens lead, eagerly opening himself wide and accepting anything that his beautiful alpha deemed he was worthy enough to have. He’ll take any and everything, even when his throat was ploughed rough and raw and tears were streaming down his eyes.

And that’s how Noctis found him when he locked eyes with his blonde haired omega. Pupils blown wide as he gazed deep into the alpha’s own stormy blue, a heated haze clouding his vision as he continued to suck on the member that was still seated deeply within his mouth. His cheeks were blotchy with a heavy blush. The raven couldn’t help himself as he bought the hand that was deeply rooted in gripping his blonde locks to cup a somewhat full cheek, his thumb caressing the full, tear streaked freckled cheekbone as Prompto stared back at the raven as though Noctis was the only thing left in his world that mattered. 

He slowly slipped his cock out of the over eager mouth, chuckling at how Prompto attempted to keep his alpha’s cock as deeply lodged in his throat as possible. Once his cock head slipped out from Prompto’s plush lips the blonde was quick to take a heaving breath as he attempted to regain himself in the presence of his alpha.

‘’Look at you Prom....A complete and utter mess.’’ His alpha chuckled. Prompto grinned up at the smirking raven as he fought to catch his breath, a pink tongue sneaking out past his lips and flicking across his bottom lip for just a small taste. The raven took a step back to observe his docile mate as he continued to sit there obediently, his hands resting on his knees, as he waited for his prince to finish his appraisal. 

His outfit, or rather lack thereof, was simple. A sheer bralette that was the softest color of blush adorned his small but perky omegean tits. Although the flimsy piece of fabric wasn’t supporting anything with how it was mused up above his breast. The blondes' nipples were like rosy peaks upon his alabaster chest as a shiver racked through his frame from the cold air inside the princes room. The matching lace boy shorts that the boy wore were tight against his frame and he could clearly make out the small cocklette, hardened underneath the sheer fabric. 

Prompto tried to keep his eyes on the prince's face as he silently raked his eyes over the disheveled blonde but he couldn’t focus with the raven staring at him with such a heedy look. Cobalt eyes kept trailing from his lips, to his chest, to his aching cock with a hunger that was indescribable. Prompto wasn’t in heat nor was Noctis in rut but something about this atmosphere had Prompto salivating for his prince's cock like something fierce. His stomach cramped and he could feel his cunt leak steadily as Noctis' gaze practically burned right through him. 

Noctis standing over him and looking down on him did something to Prompto in a primal sort of way. He craved to please his prince inside the bedroom and outside of it. And having his aching prick right in front of his face was nearly too much for the blonde to take. It looked painful for the raven to be sporting an erection that hard but choosing to willingly do nothing with it. 

Why was Noctis just standing there? Didn’t he want to use Prompto? Wasn’t he aware how ecstatic he would be to plunge his hard cock down his throat again to sate his prince? Prompto couldn’t help but be transfixed on the bulbous head of the prince's cock as a bead of precum peaked from the glistening tip. He licked his lips, eager to get his mouth back on the cock that looked moments away from spraying the blonde with the prince's spunk that he craved so dearly.

He leaned his face in a little, wanting to lick up the bead of pearly white that was practically calling to him before Noctis gripped the blonde locks between his fingers once more. 

Prompto let out a high pitched keen as Noctis stared down his nose at the whining omega. The blonde couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed of being turned on from the pain radiating from his skull, leaning into the rough touch and preening when Noctis other hand came up to caress his cheek. He trailed his hand down to the blondes chin and grasped it in a firm grip. He tilted the omegas face up to see hazy, dilated pupils, a deep carmine resting against the bridge of the blonde’s freckled cheeks. He bought both of his hands up from his knees and clasped them around the wrist of the hand that was holding his chin. He leaned up a bit to try and reach Noctis a little better, his gaze disoriented but solely focused on his prince. The raven could only chuckle darkly at his submissive omega, loosening the grip he had on the blonde locks and just carding his fingers through the blonde fringe, staring into the deep pools of cerulean wistfully.

‘’Oh Prompto...What am I going to do with you?’’ He said with an air of faux contemplation. Prompto whimpered as he tried to make his way closer to the ravens knees but was stopped short by that punishing grip returning to the base of his scalp. ‘’I didn't tell you to move, slut.’’

Noctis’ keen eye was able to catch when the blondes leaking cock jerked at being called a slut and Noctis couldn’t fight the smirk that graced his princely face. He abruptly let the blonde locks go and removed his hand from the angular chin of his omega. He walked closer to the blonde, his face blank as he invaded the omega's space until his cock directly in front of his nose once more. Prompto stared at the dripping cock, wanting to feel it on his tongue again before Noctis placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shoved the blonde back to lie on his back. The blonde landed against the plush blankets and pillows that made up his nest and looked up at the raven towering over him. 

His gaze never left his prince as he lowered himself onto the blondes mid section, his cock finding purchase in between the valley of the omega’s supple breast. The raven chuckled darkly, seeing the blonde’s eyes never leaving his aching prick, even if it made him cross eyed. He took his cock in hand, eliciting a whine from the blonde beauty, and began to stroke languidly, never taking his eyes off the blonde's face as he went over his cock. Prompto couldn’t help but let out a pitiful whine as he watched the raven work himself over right on top of him but somehow too far to actually do anything about it. He tore his gaze from the cock the was currently making a mess on his chest to the obsidian irises that were staring down at him with a lazy smirk.

‘’N-Noct...’’

‘’What’s wrong Prom?’’ Noctis said, working his shaft faster. ‘’What do you want?’’

‘’I...I want you..’’ The blonde said, a little slurred as he stared headily at the throbbing member in his face. The puddle of precum was growing as Noctis continued to stroke his cock with a leisure pace but refused to reciprocate anything to the blonde below him, giving him another teasing smirk. 

‘’What do you want Prom?’’ The raven asked again, his eyes darkening as the blonde blubbered even more.

‘’I..I want you- Ah~!’’ The omega was cut off as Noctis suddenly removed his hand from his hard cock and placed them both of his hands on the omega’s heaving chest. Prompto let out a guttural moan as Noctis gave a harsh squeeze to the handful before squeezing them around his cock and cursing from the warm and tight crevice that it created around his throbbing member. Prompto cried out as Nocis rocked his cock forward, pushing the tip closer to his chin but still not being able to reach the omegas awaiting mouth. The blonde couldn’t help but let out a frustrated moan, his head falling back against his nest, while Noctis continued thrusting between the valley of his breast. 

‘’What’s wrong Prompto?’’ The blonde moans escalated as the prince moved from groping the soft breast thumbing his rosy nipples. Prompto couldn’t stop the moans once Noctis began flicking the pink, hardened nubs, not letting up as tears began to well up in the blondes eyes. The omegas thighs practically worked with a mind of their own, shifting and thrusting against each other and causing his poor cocklette to grind against the sheer panties. Tears ran down the blondes freckled cheeks as he watched the raven above him continue to abuse his nipples, alternating between pinching and flicking the sensitive nubs. 

Noctis knew for a fact that Prompto’s nipples were a high erogenous zone for him. The omega always had to wear the softest of fabrics, lest his chest would chafe and his nipples would be so sore to the touch. He’s even taken to wearing band aids over the sensitive nubs when times were exceptionally rough. But lucky for the blonde that he had such a dutiful and caring alpha that adorned him in the softest of materials. But when Noctis got into one of his moods such as these, he became ruthless.

He loved seeing Prompto come undone from the most minimal of stimulation. Just watching those freckled cheeks burn red from an ever persistent blush was heaven for the alpha. Cruelly flicking the blondes' nipples as he continued thrusting into the valley of his tits, surrounding the omega with his scent, made the blondes' senses go into overload. He looked dazed as he continued panting for more, thrusting his hips up as he continued to grind his cock against the tight sheer fabric of his briefs, his nipples being toyed with and every flick cause his trapped cock to throb even harder with its confines, causing the cocklette to drip even more profusely inside the undergarments. 

Noctis’ own cock wasn’t faring any better. The puddle of prrecum that built up within the blondes' clavicle was being smeared all over Noctis continued to piston his cock back and forth through the mess, causing a lewd sheen to appear on the blondes body. The raven briefly let go of one of the blondes tits to run his fingers through the pearly mess. He brought his finger up to the red lips of his omega, who eagerly took the prince's pointer and middle finger into his willing mouth. Noctis hardly had to do anything as Prompto thrust his head back and forth on the soiled fingers, savoring the taste of his alpha and content with having some portion of the prince inside of him.

He looked practically entranced as he finished sucking off the remains of the princes precum and making audible gulping sounds as he licked around the fingers that were still thrusting inside of his mouth and Noctis couldn’t hold himself back anymore. It was that impish look that the blonde somehow managed to make with three fingers lodged inside of his mouth that did Noctis in. 

The raven let out a guttural moan, his thrusting becoming erratic against his omegas chest as he yanked his fingers out of Prompto’s mouth and found purchase on his tit. He squeezed the tits together, eleven tighter than before and thrusted into the crevice at an animalistic pace until he thrust into the crevice one last time and unloaded his spunk onto the awaiting omegas tongue. Prompto couldn’t help the moan that escaped as ropes of cum landed on his tongue, cheek and forehead and only closed his mouth when he felt his own orgasm creep up on him. 

His thighs trembled from the strain of him practically humping the air as his boy shorts filled with cum from his tiny cock, his release seeping past the flimsy lace and leaking out of the sheer fabric. 

His breath came out in harsh pants as the blonde attempted to catch his breath. Noctis just continued looking down at the panting omega, his freckled cheeks still covered in the ravens cum. The prince brought his hand up to the soiled cheeks and found himself tracing the blondes' freckles with his thumb, smearing the mess into the supple skin. Prompto could only preen sleepily as he stared up into his prince’s eyes with drooping eyelids, both males content with just basking in the other presence for the remainder of the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> It got super soft towards the end. Mainly because I didn't know how I wanted to end it but a sappy ending is better than no ending. I hope you guys found this enjoyable!
> 
> So for the Prompto Prompt Collection is going to be deleted in a couple of hours. Don't fret! All the stories that were contained inside the collection will be re-uploaded as their own stories and one shots over the next coming days as I go through and edit some pieces. I have every intention of finishing the ongoing prompt's that were in the collection but when I actually sat down and did outlines for the stories I realized they were probably going to be 5+ chapters and that kind of doesn't work for a collection fic. So if you notice it missing and duplicate uploads, please don't worry, it's just me going moderately crazy.


End file.
